


i can’t stand you.

by ether3al



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Modern AU, Work In Progress, athlete jamie cause hot shit, dani is shamelessly gay, i dont know where this is going help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ether3al/pseuds/ether3al
Summary: dani clayton isn’t one for holding grudges. but she cannot help it when it comes to miss jamie taylor. with that stupid fucking smirk.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. chapter one.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh this is bad, i’m very well aware. next chapter will be longer, i swear. enjoy some badly written jamie and dani content :)

ah yes, university. the place danielle had knew she’d be eventually attending, yet didn’t expect to find herself in england. the blonde had applied to several colleges and universities. sure, all but one she applied to were in the states. but that doesn’t matter anymore. she’s in england now (despite her mother’s wishes). an official bly university student, if you will. she isn’t ‘danielle’ or anything of the sort relating to her past. just ‘dani’. she liked it that way. the fresh start she had been longing for. 

things in england were actually going pretty well for her. she had such a kind roommate who was just a year above her. hannah was an absolute sweetheart. though she does try to get dani to put herself a little more out there. after all, the blonde only ever leaves their shared dorm to get food or go to classes, which hannah refused to let continue. which is how dani ended up in another one of these types of conversations with the girl.

“i’m just really not into parties, hannah. even if i do go, i wont know anyone. you’ll leave me alone to go talk to owen. what am i supposed to do?- talk to random strangers?”

despite many of her pleas to stay home, hannah had finally gotten to her.

“it’ll be good for you, trust me,” 

hannah’s voice was calm. dani was certainly not. how could she be calm when she’s going to a party full of random people? 

the party only being a few minuets away allowed the two to walk to the event. the only thing that comforted the blonde was knowing she could quickly get back to her dorm whenever she felt too uncomfortable. which she knew wouldn’t take long. 

a slight but chilly breeze had made dani wrap her arms around her torso. her blue coat was definitely not thick enough for the chilly evening weather. despite having a sweater on underneath, dani could feel the cold air getting to her skin. this would certainly be a long night.

_______________________________

the party was everything she had expected; obnoxiously intoxicated students, the smell of cheap alcohol, and red solo cups (damn, those things were everywhere). like dani predicted, hannah was gone- went off to go find owen. it was funny to dani how hannah tried acting as if nothing was happening between the two of them. it was obvious- maybe not to the pair, but certainly to dani. she had seen neither of them since hannah left her alone. not knowing what to do with herself, the blonde decided to grab herself a drink. hopefully it would be able to calm at least a few of her nerves- or just distract her enough to not notice them. taking a sip of the liquid, she sighed. despite the loud music, the annoying students, and the cheap liquor it wasn’t as bad as she expected. maybe she would be able to enjoy it- yeah. that sounds like a good idea.

she sighed slightly, turning around. she felt a body bump into her. 

damn it. 

she could feel her sweater getting wet.

“shit- didn’t see you there.. poppins.”

 _poppins?_

“poppins? wh-“ the blonde was cut off.

“fuck that stain is definitely not coming out.. here. take this”

while the woman was rambling, dani allowed herself to observe her. a brunette, more curls than she could ever count. sharp jawline that could cut glass. a presence that immediately screamed ‘the audacity’. lips that- fuck. why was she looking at her li- anyways..

the brunette quickly removed her sweater, handing it to dani. she examined it first, noticing the ‘taylor’ on the backside. an athlete, she presumed.

“you don’t have to-“

“just take it. least i can do for you.”

the women had a clear accent- which obviously wasnt uncommon as dani was in england. 

“though if you really don’t want to put it on, i could always make it up to you in say.. a different way,”

dani’s face flushed as she realized what the woman meant, quickly pulling the sweater over her head.

“i don’t even know your name. what makes you think i would ever sleep with y-“

dani swears the next time this girl cuts her off-

“it’s jamie” she leans in close to dani. she can smell the alcohol on her breath. “well poppins, now that you know who i am- will you let me get to know you?”

the audacity of this girl. Jamie had this smirk on her face that made dani want to fucking scream. dani was not the type anyone could just try to sleep with. certainly not her thing. especially when it comes to jamie. she just met her, yet could feel a slight sense of rage by her presence. she’s not one for grudges, but something feels different here. she’s not ‘little miss danielle who doesnt get mad at anyone’ anymore. she’s just dani. so she goes with it.

in the distance, she could hear hannah calling her name. thank god for her roommate. what would she do without her?

remembering the last name on the borrowed sweater, dani could only think of one final thing to say to the brunette.  
she looked back up to that face with that stupid smirk, and took a breath.

_“i can’t stand you, jamie taylor.”_


	2. chapter two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooo okay, second chapter. next chapter will most likely be longer. enjoy :)

the party ended in a blur for dani. she had honestly forgotten about it for most of her week, being distracted by classes and assignments. the only reminder being that stupid sweater with ‘taylor’ on the back of it, it carelessly had been thrown on her bed. a genuine eyesore if you ask dani. she couldn’t stand it. though giving it back meant talking to jamie. which dani WOULD NEVER allow. they only had one interaction and dani already couldn’t stand her. danielle clayton hated jamie taylor. with her stupid perfect curls and sharp jawline and that stupid smirk that made dani want to bang her head against a wall just thinking about it. was she overreacting? maybe, but she wouldnt let that stop her from continuing to hate the brunette. at least her sweater smelt nice- a musky scent with a hint of- mens cologne? that was the only thing dani could admit she liked about the girl. she found herself smelling it every now and then. sure, sounds somewhat weird- maybe even creepy. but it wasn’t like that! _she just thought it smelled nice, okay?_ but why should she keep thinking about annoying miss jamie taylor? she could be doing more productive things! like.. talking to her boyfriend! yeah, that sounds like a smart idea. poor eddie- she hadn’t texted him in over a week. dani had known him since childhood. he’s a sweet boy, but she just sometimes got a little too overwhelmed with his worrying nature. sure, it was nice knowing he cares- but sometimes it was too much to handle. but she still loves him nonetheless. though everyday felt like she was falling more and more out of love with the male. she assumed it was just because of the distance. ever since starting university in england, dani felt more free. she wasn’t exactly tied to her lover as she once was. it was confusing, honestly. she felt happier without him being present. it makes her wonder if she really loves him as much as she thinks. but now is not the time to be questioning her love life.

sighing as she picked up her phone, she scrolled through her contacts. her head cleared from her clouded thoughts and she sent him a quick text. 

_‘hey, sorry. got caught up in classes. hope you’re doing well. miss you❤️‘_

dani wouldn’t say she was a ‘dry texter’ or anything. eddie just wasn’t exactly fun to text. he certainly worried too much sometimes. placing her phone back down, she sighed. she needed to get ready for her afternoon classes. she didn’t have many to attend, only spanish and a few others. she didn’t really know why she chose spanish out of all things. just thought it would be good to know at least a little of the language for the future. hell, she talks about her future as if she knows what she wants. sure, out of all things she wanted to be a teacher. her high patience and love for kids made her perfect for the job (in hannah’s opinion, at least). but that still didn’t mean she’d certainly end up with the career. she was clueless when it came to thinking that far ahead. it made her anxious. she blamed her mother for it. always pressured dani to know every single thing she would eventually do in the future. way too much pressure for a young girl to deal with in dani’s opinion.

she grabbed her phone, paced it in her bag, and slung it over her left shoulder. sliding on her converse, she walked out her dorm room. the weather was chilly outside, but dani didn’t care. she had to get to class no matter how much she shivered on the way. but she wouldn’t be caught dead wearing jamie’s sweater- _in public at least._

___________________________

dani had sat down in a seat and sighed softly. she rather be sleeping if she was going to be honest, but she has to get through her classes. she slumped in her chair, scrolling through her twitter feed whilst waiting for the lecture to begin. she felt someone sit next to her, not even looking up to see who it was. it didn’t matter, the class was full and had limited seating. she didn’t mind if someone sat next to her. she had more important things to pay attention to.. such as the spanish project the class had just been assigned. nothing new, shes done plenty of projects.

_fuck_

it was a group project. she knew no one in that class. though it wouldn’t matter if she did anyways. the partners would be assigned at random. as the professor read off the groups from her roster, dani waited to hear her name.

“Rebecca Jessel and Peter Quint.”

“Viola Willoughby and Arthur Lloyd.” 

the next few minuets were occupied by silence and names being mispronounced as her professor made her way down the list of groups.

“Jamie Taylor and

_jamie was in this class? god, she felt pity for whoever got stuck with her. the brunette was definitely impossible to work with._

Dani Clayton”

huh? did she miss her partners name? she waited to hear ‘and’ but never did. the woman just moved on after saying her name. she couldnt have- no. out of everyone in her class, she couldn’t have been partnered with _her._ there was no way. Taylor wasn’t that uncommon of a last name, right? maybe it was someone else. 

it had to be. dani would not put up with being partnered with her.

“guess you’re stuck with me, poppins.”

_fuck fuck fuck. she was the one sitting next to her. how did dani not notice?-_

“will you stop calling me that?” 

dani didn’t mean to snap at her, even if she really did feel anger towards the brunette. she’d just have to suck it up. get the grade and then never talk to miss jamie taylor ever again. sounded like a good idea to dani.

“fiesty, poppins. i like that. guess we should exchange numbers, yeah? gotta know when to work on the project together,”

her face was calm, besides that stupid smirk that always seemed to be present whenever they talked (even if this was only their second conversation). she had a point, though dani wouldn’t admit that.

“-uh yeah. here.”

she slides jamie her phone, and jamie does the same. she quickly adds her number as a contact, settling on the contact name to just be ‘dani’. she knew jamie would change it eventually. to spite and tease dani even more with that stupid and useless nickname.

“i’m not busy later if you wanted to get a start on it,”

that seemed to fuel jamie’s smirk even more.

“if you just wanted me in your room, you should’ve said so earlier. i’ve got football practice later, but i suppose i could go after. that is if that’s fine with you”

“yeah that’s- that’s fine.”

dani let out a content sigh as the class finally ended. she could end this stupid conversation with jamie.

“see you around, poppins.”

dani hummed in response as she went onto her next class. thank god she wouldn’t need to worry about jamie until later that day.

_she couldn’t stand Jamie Taylor._


	3. chapter three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh im so sorry- it’s been a while. short chapter because mental health hasn’t been the best. love you all :)

5:58 PM.

‘just finished practice. you wanna work on the project? :)’

the notification brought dani out of her never-ending focus. she had been writing for hours now. no idea what the point of it was, though. she was suggested to start writing down her ideas and thoughts. that it might help with the stress and anxiety school brought her. it didn’t help. she should probably uh- answer jamie.

fuck, jamie.

damn it.

she forgot about the whole project. dani gets so lost in her thoughts that everything besides the paper and pencil in her hand fade far from her mind most days she writes.

‘yeah, you can come over now if you want!!’

she sighed, closing her journal. at least she could hurry up and get part of the project done. that could possibly relieve a little of the stress. the only real bad thing about it was that jamie was coming over. fuck, she hated that girl. she was obnoxious, and annoying, and loud, and- she’s just jamie. she was a fucking dick. dani hoped that both sides of the brunette’s pillow would be warm. warmth.. the feeling dani had when she was around. out of pure rage, of course. dani hated having the girl in her sight. she was a distraction in all the worst ways. just seeing her brought a burning feeling to her chest. she just wanted her to- well she didn’t know. jamie taylor made her not capable of putting full thoughts together. she hated it. all dani could focus on was her hate for the girl, and jamie’s stupid smirk. it was so enraging in a weird way. the way she looked at her was just- ugh. it’s like she was looking straight through her soul. her pretty eyes pierced through her so easily they were like blades. 

_did she just-?_

no. never

jamies eyes weren’t pretty. they were pretty annoying, that’s for sure. a stupid shade of green or blue or whatever. dani didnt really spend time studying the girl’s features. not like there was much to admire anyways.

_liar._

she should probably make herself look a little more- presentable before jamie would arrive.

_NO, SHE WAS NOT GETTING ‘PRETTY’ FOR JAMIE TAYLOR. NEVER. BOLD OF YOU TO EVER THINK-_

she just didn’t want to look gross- that’s all. 

she would never try to impress jamie taylor. that would be fucking stupid. she owes that girl nothing. not even looking presentable. she was doing this for herself. not that stupid brunette soccer player. god she was so fucking annoying. she couldn’t stand her.

____________________________


	4. chapter four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “being greeted by a smirk outside her door was certainly danis least favorite view“.... “but it’s so hard when she’s in jamie’s sweater, and leaning against her”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woahhhh an update???? shocker, i know. im sorryyyy i know it’s been a hot minute. mental health still isn’t the best, but i was feeling a little inspired. a little bit of a longer chapter to feed you hungry gays. also ouhhhh a little of a jamie pov at the end?? wow, exciting. enjoy :) (sorry if there’s any spelling errors, im so tired HSHDHDH)

Apparently a hot shower and some makeup does wonders for a person. dani went from looking like an insomniac to looking like a normal human being within a good forty-five minutes. although she hated to admit it, she was glad she’d be getting some company. sure, she had hannah and owen. but they had just become routine and dani wanted well- some change. obviously she wasn’t ecstatic that she would be hanging out with jamie, but it was something. not to mention hannah was spending the night at owen’s. she’d be alone the whole night- so maybe a little socializing wouldn’t kill her.

sighing as she went to set up a place for her and the brunette to start working, she heard a knock on her door.

_and so it begins_

being greeted by a smirk outside her door was certainly danis least favorite view to picture. she knew she’d see it as soon as she’d open that doo-

_holy fuck_

she was pretty much drenched in sweat. that’s- gross. ew. her curls were thrown into a loose ponytail that looked like it would undo at any second. she looked hot. like- really hot. TEMPERATURE WISE, GEEZ. she looked like the sun had beaten down on her pretty rough. someone get this bitch some aloe. dani stared for a second, lost in her thoughts (of distaste for the girl-!) before managing to speak. she cleared her throat awkwardly.

“glad to see you could make it.”

the smirk was now there, adorned on the brunette’s face. it was hard to look at. dani settled on looking at the girl’s arms instead. it was much easier to focus on jamie’s arm- yknow what, never mind. she was distracted, wow big deal. she almost missed what jamie had replied with.

“glad to see you’re enjoying the view”

dani could already sense the smirk on jamie taylors face widening. her face slightly flushed with anger. of course she noticed. she was so cocky about it as if it was something to be proud of. wow, good job on being the most annoying person attending bly university. do you want a fucking cookie miss taylor? god this bitch was fucking annoying and irritating and pretty and so- god she was something alright.

“say anything like that again and you wont step foot in my dorm.”

jamie’s expression changed. her smirk quickly replaced with- something. dani didnt know how to describe it. jamie was weird.

“didnt mean it like that poppins-“

wow, shocker. miss taylor had emotions. or maybe she’s some weird manipulator wanting some easy sex. dani would never let that happen. she has a boyfriend after all. not to mention she’s completely and utterly straight. yup, she loves- men. men are- the coolest- or something. definitely straight.

“are you coming in or not?”

“oh”

jamie stepped into dani’s dorm, smirk visible on her face.

this would be a long night.  
________________________________________

they had been working on the project for a good hour, finally deciding to take a well needed break.

“she tell me about yourself, poppins. why’d you take spanish?”

god, this woman.

“i uh- thought it would be interesting learning about a language, yknow? i should be asking you that question. you’re a star soccer player on the universities team. why would you ever take spanish?”

“thought it would be easy. learned spanish when i was younger from one of my foster families i had been in. the couple was latin and thought it would be cool to teach me, yknow. they had lots of relatives that only spoke spanish and they wanted me to be capable of actually holding a conversation. just in case they had decided to keep- yknow what lets move on poppins.”

huh, alright then. apparently she really hates talking about her past. she’s like one of those dark villains in kids cartoons where their father banished them and they have this super depressing backstory. charming. dani made a mental note that if she ever had to speak to this girl again, to not ask about family. she honestly felt a little bad. sure, she absolutely sucked. but dani felt bad. though she doubted jamie wanted her pity.

“of course! uh-“

“you still have my sweater?”

jamie’s smirk was wider than ever. she was staring in the corner where dani had carelessly placed it. this girl could change topics quicker than anyone she’s ever seen.

“wow poppins didn’t know you liked me that much. i’ll take off my clothes for you more often if you like it that much”

_fuck, yes ple-_

lord, this girl. someone get her a fucking priest.

“take it, god it’s been an absolute eyesore. i literally cant stand you”

dani knew her face was red. she could feel the slight burning sensation tickle her skin. her face quickly tilted down so it was less visible.

jamie raised an eyebrow, a playful look dashed on her face.

“yeah?”

_fuck me_

“god if you’re going to be this frustrating i might as well keep it. seeming as the idea of you having it back is so entertaining in your mind.”

damn it, that was what jamie wanted, wasn’t it?

“alright, poppins. keep it then”

“fine”

“fine”

“we should get back to work”  
__________________________________

lord this project was taking so long. granted it was meant to take several days to finish. but dani couldn’t stand the thought of seeing this girl more than she had to. a yawn coming from the brunette had broken dani’s thoughts. had they been working that long? she didnt blame her, jamie was already visibly exhausted by the time she had arrived to dani’s from soccer practice. dani didnt know how she wasn’t passed out.

“hey uh- if you want to crash here for the night you can. we can finish in the morning. i dont know how far your dorm is but it’s dark and i don’t like the idea of a girl being out there alone-“

“i dont want to be a burden, poppins”

“it’s fine. are you staying or not because i have a date with netflix right now”

“erm- sure, alright i guess. if you’re sure”

dani never seen jamie so concerned about being a burden. if only she was this self conscious the rest of the day.

“you can take a shower if you want.. im sure you’re not that comfy like- that” 

dani made a gesture to jamie’s (still somewhat drenched) jersey. 

“thanks poppins”

_woah_

jamie had genuinely smiled at her. not the normal smirk she typically did. a genuine smile filled with thankfulness and relief. dani preferred this smile much more than that stupid fucking smirk.

“here let me grab you a towel and some more comfy clothes. im sorry if they don’t exactly fit you-“  
_______________________________________

god is a woman. dani is sure of it when she sees jamie step out of her bathroom with damp hair, dani’s hoodie and sweats on, and the soft scent of warm vanilla. _she smelled like dani, and dani didnt know how she felt about it_.

god, she genuinely didn’t understand what was wrong with her today. she was tolerating jamie taylor a little too much. she needed to stop. she absolutely cant stand her. she’s just letting her stay for the night so she wouldn’t have to walk in the dark and cold and get sick. yeah. tomorrow she’ll leave and everything can go back to normal. she can hate her again and everything will be peachy and perfect and normal.

jamie had taken a seat next to dani. both were on the edge of dani’s bed tiredly watching riverdale.

“this show makes zero sense.. why are they singing”

“i dont know they just- do that sometimes i dont know. i just watch it ‘cause it’s entertaining.”

jamie hummed in understanding. dani was honestly too tired to care that jamie was bashing her show. maybe that’s why she was being nice to jamie. yeah, that sounds right. she’s tired. she’ll be a bitch to her in the morning when she has energy.

 _but it’s so hard when she’s in jamie’s sweater, and leaning against her. jamie’s wet curls are sticking to her neck and dani never found someone’s arms to be so entrancing. wait when did she start leaning on her— UHHHH_  
____________________________________________

dani had changed netflix to spotify not too long ago, the music filling the quiet atmosphere.

she had fallen asleep relatively quickly. leaving jamie to deal with her laying on her chest. it was fine, jamie really didn’t mine that much. no big deal.

she just didn’t know how to move dani so she could sleep on the floor. seemed genuinely silly, but jamie didn’t know how uncomfortable dani would be with some lesbian in her bed pressed right up against her. she had quickly shifted, trying to gently pull the blonde away from her and get her comfy enough where she would let go. but just as she pulled away and stood up, an arm tugged at her sleeve. she almost missed the soft and sleepily slurred

_”stay,”_

and so she did. she’d have enough teasing material for weeks. miss dani clayton had begged jamie taylor to hold her while she slept on her chest. and jamie was fine with it. she’d deal with the backlash in the morning. the unavoidable ‘i never said that!’ and ‘why were you hugging me??’’s she was too tired to give a fuck. she chuckled to herself hearing the start of a song beginning. dani liked one direction- probably swooned over harry styles. that’s what all the girls did these days- besides herself of course.

her arms gently wrapped around the blonde, pulling her close and dani nuzzled her face into jamie’s chest. the feeling made her skin tingle. 

this was weird. so fucking weird. and it was wrong. she didn’t know dani’s sexuality. not that it matters. dani hated her. absolutely despised her and jamie felt the same way towards the blonde. whatever their feelings were, it was mutual. 

_just for tonight.._ then tomorrow she can go back to messing with her and hating her.

she sighed and shut her eyes.

‘does it ever drive you crazy, just how fast the night changes’

the music echoed in the room and jamie groaned. she just wanted to sleep.

_lord, shut up harry._

she pulled the blonde closer as her body slowly shut down, drifting off to sleep. it would certainly be a long morning.

let’s just say- 

_she cant stand danielle clayton._


	5. chapter five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “but despite all her wants.. she stayed”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW ANOTHER CHAPTER?? im so very kind. not that exciting of a chapter, but still enjoyable (i uh- hope WHSHSHS) enjoy :)

waking up in the strong arms of jamie taylor was the last thing danielle clayton was expecting. if she was being honest, it took her a second to even remember she allowed jamie to stay. she absolutely hated being this close to the girl. it was suffocating. she hated how jamies fingers touched her sensitive skin just right to send shivers down her spine even before she’s fully awake. it was awful and she wanted to move. she wanted this girl to leave and to never show her face ever again. she wanted jamie taylor to just disappear. 

but despite all her wants, _she stayed._

maybe she just didn’t want to be known as the asshole who wakes girls up early in the morning because she decided they should go home. maybe it was because jamie taylors fingers were ghosting the hem of dani’s sweatpants in such a tempting way. maybe it was because dani liked it.

she doesn’t like jamie at all, dont get her wrong. but she liked the warmth. she was straight, though. an instant reminder that pushed all clouded thoughts from her mind. she’d just wait until miss jamie taylor would wake up. they could finish the project and jamie could leave. 

dani couldn’t wait.

but for now, she allowed herself to lay her head back to the brunette’s chest. she didn’t want to admit it, but jamie was quite a comfy person to lay on. that was the only good quality about her. she was annoying, and overly confident, and flirty, and made dani so absolutely frustrated in every way possible. she hated her and nothing would ever change that. not jamie sharing a small moment of vulnerability, not jamie keeping dani warm through the night. nothing. 

it was stupid honestly. she kept holding a grudge against this poor soccer player who had taken an interest in dani. it wasn’t jamie’s fault she was straight and already agitated by the time they had first met. it wasn’t fair to the brunette. but of course dani didn’t care. was it selfish? dani didnt think so. jamie sparked this always burning flame inside of her. the fire roared and flickered and burned with every single stupid thing jamie taylor would say or do. dani couldn’t stand it. and dani could stand her either. 

it was the quiet groan underneath her that bolted her out of her thoughts.  
_______________________________________

dani was pressed against her. like- really against her and jamie swore for a second she might faint from the sweet scent of vanilla that the blonde smelled like. typically, jamie was well put together. on the outside she usually was seen as tough and confident and sometimes (rightfully) considered an asshole. she didn’t try to be. she really didn’t. it was just hard for her sometimes. she gets too carried away with being that tough and confident flirt making women’s knees weak. and it wasn’t that much of a lie. sure, maybe she wasn’t as tough as she acted. she could be soft around a person if her walls would come down. but that hadn’t happened yet. jamie wasn’t really sure it would ever happen. no girl stayed around long enough for jamie to really feel safe enough. granted, safety was a feeling jamie didn’t feel often (especially growing up in her situation). it was so hard and no one ever took the time to wait for her. but jamie didn’t dwell on it. it didn’t matter. she could just pick up random college girls, mess around a bit, then move on.

come on now, just because her love life was pretty much fucked, didnt mean she couldn’t be fucked sexually! 

_who are we joking, jamie obviously is a top. though she obviously didn’t hate having the favor returned.. everyone’s got needs after all._

but moving on..

jamie didn’t move for a good few minutes. she knew as soon as she would dani would pull away from her embrace and probably scold her. she could imagine it already.

_”what are you doing? i- why are you so close?”_

it was funny to jamie how dani got so worked up so quickly. the power she held over this girl was very entertaining. the way she could say something so small and yet get such a reaction out of this girl was so weirdly satisfying. she didn’t mean to be mean or annoying or anything of the sort. she was just messing around. but dani didnt take it like that. she told herself she hated the blonde. it was much easier to say her actions were caused by a strong hatred towards the girl. if she was being honest, dani wasn’t that bad. she’d be much more enjoyable if she didn’t have to be so annoyed all the time. yes, it was jamie’s fault.

_but for god’s sake, lighten up a bit clayton._

_______________________________

once jamie had finally ‘woken up’ dani (as suspected) quickly pulled away.

“what the hell”

it took everything inside of jamie to not burst into laughter then and there.

“what’re you on about, poppins?”

_that fucking smirk._

“oh nothing, just the fact that you’re in my bed, wearing my clothes, with your hands basically about to pull of my sweatpants. would you like to explain, miss taylor?”

“i reckon ye’ don’t remember that much hmm? don’t remember grabbin onto me in the middle of the night and beggin me to stay and hold ye? dont have any memory of that, poppins?”

“i was tired! i didnt even register it was you! god are you that desperate for someone to like you?”

a slight snicker erupted from jamie.

“feisty, poppins. i like that. call me if ye ever need a girl to hold ye through the night.”

dani’s face flushed slightly at that. she would certainly NEVER take the comment into consideration. not jamie. never.

“ha, ha. hilarious. now can we finish this project already? my roommate will probably be back soon and i really dont want to bother her.”

jamie had remembered owen mentioning how hannah was dani’s roommate. she was pretty familiar with hannah. she just wished dani was as nice as hannah said she was.

“alright then, calm down there poppins.”  
_________________________________________

jamie had quickly left once they had finished the project. hannah still hadn’t returned which gave dani some relief. she was worried about annoying hannah, which was quite stupid. hannah was the sweetest most unbothered person on the planet. mix that with the probable hell of a night she had with owen, there was no way to put her in a bad mood. everyone knew about it— hannah and owen. it was an unspoken thing that everyone had picked up on. they didn’t really hide it either.

jamie’s phone buzzed.

_10:04, Owen- hey, where were you last night? just because i was with hannah didnt mean you had to find someone’s couch to crash on!_

very funny. jamie sighed, hastily typing a reply as she walked. her and owen shared a small apartment a little outside of the university. it was genuinely cheaper that way, and jamie much rather preferred the nice scenic walk she took the days she had classes. it was refreshing.

_10:06, Believe me owen, i do not want to experience you and hannah groaning all night. i stayed at dani’s for the night_

it was weird to put into words. jamie taylor had slept at danielle clayton’s dorm. in her clothes. in her bed. she didn’t plan on telling owen that much though. it might be a little obvious based on her attire maybe-.. she was still in dani’s hoodie and sweats. they were comfy and a little big and smelled like absolute _heaven._

_10:08, Owen- oh, hannah’s roommate? the girl you like- wanted to hook up with-? you like her dont you, taylor._

_10:08, shut up._  
_______________________________

jamie had almost finished the walk back to the apartment. almost, but not quite yet.

her phone buzzed yet again. she sighed in annoyance. don’t get her wrong, she loved the people she talked to, but holy fuck could she enjoy a nice walk for once??

_10:15, Hannah- heard from owen you fancy dani, hm?_

_THAT GOSSIPY BITCH—_


End file.
